Bager Moles, Fire Flakes, Crazy Kings and Love
by charleegirl
Summary: Ok So this is Kataangish so far featuring a little Toph in there not as a triangle. KXA TX? So far. Let me know what you think any suggestions. Contune as full story or leave it as a ficlet? T for Safety


**A/N AHOY! I'm back although I still do not own Avatar! ******

"Katara" a few short seconds passed. "Katara, psst?"

The young water bender lets out a tired groan from within her navy blue sleeping bag. She sits up and looks like a very rare caterpillar. Although no one in the girls sleeping tent or otherwise knew this similarity as the only other person sleeping there that night was a young blind woman.

"What? What is it Toph?" Katara asked rubbing her eyes trying to focus her sight on her blind friend.

"Are you awake?"

"No, why would I be? I mean you only threw your canteen, pack and about four rocks at me!"

"Sorry, I just really need to ask you something."

"Ok well make it quick I do need my beauty sleep." The water bending master said taking a small sip of water from the same canteen used as a projectile and a weapon to wake her from her pleasant slumber.

"You? Sugar Queen? Beauty sleep, never." The earth bending master replied sarcastically and what would seem with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Stop sucking up and ask your question"

"Oh right," The younger of the two by a few years collected what she was to say "I was just wondering…. When you first... when you met…When did you first know for sure you were in love with Aang?"

"I…What?! I'm not… I'm… I don't love..." Katara took a great gulp "Aang!"

"Katara"

"I don't!"

"Katara"

"What?" At that she knew she had given herself away as her closest female companion had her hand pressed against the ground. Toph could feel by the way Katara's body was reacting: she was lying.

"You can't lie to me, I know all." Toph boasted a matter of fact-ly with a knowing smile on her face.

Katara's face turned bright red. "Well if you know all, why is it you are asking me a question?"

"Ok ok, you know what I mean now get to the point."

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Katara who am I going to tell?"

"Just don't let Sokka find out ok. Promise me."

"Look here Sugar Queen Sokka's a moron but he's not stupid. It's been seven years since you two have been hiding your little Omashu secrets and what not."

Katara sat up straight. How on earth did Toph know all this, and about The Cave of Two Lovers? "I have no idea what you're talking about" the water tribe girl tried to conceal her guilty face.

"I'm sure you don't. Tell me this though, was that the only time Aang has kissed you?" Toph was just teasing now and had no reason to believe there had been another time except for the definite feelings the two benders shared.

"Look stop asking me questions! Anyway the real question here is why you want to know!? Aha!" Katara asked demandingly pointing her finger at Toph only assuming she could feel the hand gesture. "Looks like the shoes on the other foot now!"

"No reason." Toph tried to look away but as it seemed Katara wasn't the only one with an extreme crush and possibly even a love.

Katara put her hand on the ground. Toph raised her eyebrow.

"What? I can dream cant I?" Katara joked and the two giggled in hysterics.

"When I wanted to be the Avatar." The water bender stated.

"What?" Toph inquired having no idea what the other was on about.

"That's when I knew I was in love with Aang."

"That makes no sense. Everyone wants to be the Avatar Katara."

"No, everyone wants to be a master in all the elements. Have the power and glory. I would have been the Avatar for him, if we could of traded places. Take away the burden: his pain. That's when I knew. When I realized he was more important to me than myself and I would do anything to make him happy."

Neither of the girls said anything for quite a while.

"Well goodnight I hope that answers your question." Katara said lying back down in her cocoon and rolling on her side. She would usually have pursued the reason for Toph's curiosity but she had accidentally brought up old feelings and regrets of her own and really felt the need to just think.

"It did. Thanks Sugar Queen."

**A/N – I felt like writing I haven't in so long. No doubt its quite lame lol, let me know what you think. And if you have huge issues with my spelling and grammar I do need someone to better my work. I admit I won't have checked over this. It's a half Pie kinda couple of minute's job. I NEED ADVICE ON WHERE TO GO FROM HERE!!??**

**So any ideas. Take a poll-ish thing SERIES OF DRABBLES (FICLETS) or CONTINUE AS FULL SCALED FIC ??? Help me decide. If I continue this as a chapter ish fic thing I will need other characters to include as well as a Toph pairing and other ships also. So any opinions or what ever. **

**MEMBER OF THE BOOMERAANG SQUAD. ( There is an extravagant list now, which rocks so I'll get back to this later) Thanks Lisslle (sp?) For making it happen lol im so useless. But you are so good. Cheers.**


End file.
